Delayed
by JaidedVanillaXoXo
Summary: Bella and Edward are roughing it in a tough part of town. When Bella does something she regrets, she's escoted to the airport to be transported to a group home. When Edward comes and they get snowed in however... plans change. ExB ALL HUMAN
1. Delayed

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Twilight**

I sighed as two men escorted me to the airport. One of them held a suitcase, containing the clothes I would need. Of cofurse I would do something so stupid to earn me a plane ride to a group home. Yeah, you heard me right a group home, you know, one for troubled teens. I killed my father. It was an accident, I swear.

_He jumped forward and hit me in the stomach. I screamed. He reached back and smashed a lamp on my head, which broke and sent flying glass shards everywhere. The shards flew into me and I was bleeding everywhere._

_"Stop! Please!" I begged._

_"No! You ignorant girl! You're getting what you deserve!" He hit me on the side of my head with another lamp and waited for me to scream again. But I refused to scream. I fell to the ground and writhed in pain but refused to scream._

_"Scream! Damn you! Scream!" He kicked my in the stomach and then my back watching me try o escape the pain by moving with the blowsfBut everything still hurt. I reached back and grabbed a shard from the broken lamp and thrust it into his heart. In my anger I hadn't even realized what I'd done, until Edward came in._

_"Bella! Bella! Are you ok?" He held me in his arms while I violently trembled and shook my head._

_"Everything hurts," I whimpered._

_"Who did this to you?" he asked. I pointed my shaking hand to my father who was now slumped in a corner, unmoving and statue-like. Edward set me down gently to look at my father._

_"Bella," he said, looking up at me. "He's dead."_

After Edward had realized my father was dead, he called 911 to help me. I had broken ribs and a cracked skull not to mention lovely bruises covering every inch of my body. Luckily, I hadn't gone blind in my other eye as well. In an accident about two or three years before, my father has thrown a piece of glass at me, which cut my eye. My eye was now a pale, milky blue and the silver scar over it would never go away.

After Edward had called 911, they rushed me to the hospital and worked on a blood transplant. When the police who came discovered that I had killed my father they insisted that I go to a group home for troubled teens only because of everything I must have had to go through. They would never be able to help me though. They didn't understand.

Every time my father hit me, I dealt with it. When people asked me what happened, I simply said I tripped going down the stairs. They shrugged it off and didn't bother me about it again.

Now, here I was. In an airport, going to a group home in New York. Of all places, they had to choose New York, miles beyond miles away from Edward. They said it would help me get over the trauma, being further from where he lived. But I knew it wouldn't. A violent snowstorm raged outside the terminal, making flying treacherous.

"All flights coming and leaving LAX are canceled for today due to the storm conditions," the intercom voice said. That's right. It was snowing in LA. And now I was trapped in the airport with two idiots that thought I was insane.

I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. Stupid, stupid, stupid security gaurds. The wind howled outside and I watched the snow fly violently in the air. People were coming in the airport, wanting to be sheltered from the storm. I squinted to see if I could recognize anyone.

"Bella!" He called. I would have knew that voice anywhere.

"Edward!" I shouted back, I attempted to get up from the chair, but the two guards held both of my arms, restraining me.

"Back off!" I shouted at them, yanking my arms free from their grasp. I ran into Edward and wrapped my arms around him. He gently kissed me and then pulled me off of him. I pouted.

"Hey Bella," he said.

"Hey," I replied. His black shirt was soaked and his dirty blonde, wet hair hung lazily in his face. When I looked at his arms however, I noticed small bloody cuts. "What happened?" I asked, worry filling my voice.

"I'm fine Sara."

"Why are you all wet?"

"Bella, I had to run here from my house. I couldn't get a ride because the streets are under two feet of snow. LA doesn't get snow, so the streets haven't been plowed."

"That's a long way," I commented.

"I know. But I didn't want you to leave without me saying goodbye."

"Oh." I looked down. "Well, goodbye I guess."

"Bella," he said, pulling my chin up with his finger. "I can't leave now. I'm staying here until you leave."

"But the blood-"

"Minor cuts," he assured me. "I slipped and fell while running here."

"Well, you should at least clean off," I said.

"You've been in worse shape and you worry about me. The one who always found you broken and then had to lie about what they knew really happened?" Edward had always been there for me.

_Edward came in to me on the floor, crumpled, broken, my head covered in blood and my heart rate slowing at a deadly rate._

"_Bella!" he shouted, already reaching for the phone. He dialed 911 quickly and waited with me while the world seemed to fall from my eyes. "Who did this to you?"_

"_I f-fell," I stuttered._

"_No. Who?" he asked. I couldn't lie to Edward._

"_My father," I responded._

"_That-"_

"_Edward. Don't tell anybody. He'll go to prison and I'll have to leave you."_

"_Bella, this is serious."_

"_So am I," I said, before falling limp in his arms. The paramedics came shortly after, rushing me to the ER. Edward waited outside my room, pacing a hole in the floor impatiently. When the doctor said I was ready, he was at my side in an instant._

"_Bella," he said, relief in his voice._

"_You didn't tell, did you?" He shook his head._

"_But I should." Edward was the best friend a girl could ever have._

That wasn't the only time either.

"_Please stop!" I begged my father, screaming like it was the end of the world. It might have been for me._

"_No!" he shouted back, kicking me._

"_Stop!" Edward shouted, bursting in the door and rushing to my side._

"_Get out of here before I do this to you."_

"_No," Edward said. "I won't leave Bella like this." My father couldn't fight him. He wouldn't either. He had risked being beaten just to stay by my side._

He offered up his own room for me, should the police find out about my abusive father. I had told him no, my father would get better.

My dad had once been the best father ever. He worked for a small factory that produced jeans. The jeans sold for over 100 dollars a pair. For my birthday, he gave me a pair. The job didn't pay particularly well, but he made enough to support my mother and me. When my mother died, he started drinking. That was when everything started. I found myself sneaking out to Edward's every night for comfort only he could seem to give. He would stay silent and listen to me talk about my father. One day, my father came home drunk; his eyes bloodshot, his words slurred. He began to hit me, blaming me for the death of his wife. I tried to protect myself. I told myself he didn't know what he was doing. But he never got better. That's when the other day, I had killed him on accident.

I forgot where I was when I fell to the ground and began to cry. Edward sat next to me and glared daggers at anyone who dared to even look at me with a funny expression he didn't like. He put his arms around me and said the most comforting things he could think of in my ear.

"He's gone Edward. He might have hit me but I still loved him," I cried.

"Shh… it'll be all right Bella."

"Mom," I said. "He hit me because of mom. He thought it was my fault she died."

"You loved her too, didn't you?" I nodded.

"More than ever. She would always make the best of what we had. She always said 'tomorrow will be better Mary I promise.'"

"Mary?" Edward mused.

"Marie is my middle name. My mom liked Mary better." We stayed like that for a while, only standing up to move from the floor and onto two chairs.

"The snow's showing no signs of stopping," I said to Edward. He nodded. I was right. The snow didn't stop. It didn't stop when night came.

"I'm getting hungry," I complained.

"Me too," Edward said.

"Do you have any money?" I asked him.

"I really didn't think about anything other than just seeing you one last time," he replied. "I especially didn't think I'd be snowed in an airport." He shrugged. "Ask them," he said, motioning to the two guards.

"Probably, but I doubt they'll give it to some fourteen-year-old girl who they think is insane." It was my turn to shrug. Edward glared at me. "But I'll ask them anyway."

"Umm… excuse me," I said, tapping one of the guards on the shoulder. "Do have a couple of dollars I could borrow? I'm getting a little hungry." I tried to keep my blind blue eye covered as I used my other dark brown eye to beg. The younger of the two handed me five dollars. "Thank you," I said. He nodded and then turned away. I turned and gave a wide grin to Edward. "Five," I mouthed to him. He smirked.

"See? You're irresistible Bella," he leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Keep telling yourself that," I said, getting up. The two guards looked at me and tensed. "All right. I'm not suicidal or homicidal, so just chill. Me and my… friend are going to get something to eat," I told them. They relaxed but did not move their stare from me.

Edward took my hand and then led us both to a Burger King. "I'm going to be sick of this food if I we're stuck here any longer," I said.

"What else can you buy with five bucks?" Edward asked. I shrugged and then nodded. He pulled another five out of his pocket and then smirked. "But we have ten now." I gaped at him.

"Then why did I have to beg?"

"Ten is always better than five." He quickly ordered while I just glared at him. "Come on Bella. We can at least buy two meals with this. I only ordered one just because we might be stuck here tomorrow too." Edward. Perfect, smart Edward. How I loved him.

"What now?" I asked as I pulled a fry from the package and chewed on it slowly.

"Wait. What else is there for us to do? You can't catch a plane. I can't get a ride back to my house and I'm certainly not running back. I ran here to see you. There's nothing at home for me to run too." I instantly felt bad for Edward. "At least it's not all bad. You can't leave LA yet and I'm stuck here with you." I blushed. Leave it to Edward to say that.

When it got late, I sprawled myself across two chairs and tried to sleep. Many other people in the airport were trying to also. It wasn't easy. You could hear the howling wind outside, going at least 90 mph. Edward was laying on the floor below me.

"Can't sleep either?" he asked, looking up at me. I flipped my bangs to the side and he winced, catching a glance at my blind eye.

"No. The wind. It's so loud." He nodded and then laughed.

"You're just the same Bella. I remember when there was thunder, you never slept because you always were prepared to run from your father. You were scared you couldn't hear him coming up the stairs." I smiled. He remembered everything.

"Why can't your parents adopt me?" I asked him.

"Right now, they can't. They don't have enough money to support my brothers, sister, and me. If they could, they would, I promise you. They love you Bella." I frowned. "But I don't think I can part with you Bella. You'll be in New York. I'll be here. I'll take a job if I have to, but you're not leaving." I smiled. It was so like Edward. "Try to sleep Bella. For me." I did. I really tried. But with the wind, two snoring guards, and Edward watching me like a hawk, it wasn't easy. But eventually, though I don't know how, I drifted off into a restless sleep.

When I woke up, it was still snowing. Edward's eyes had dark purple circles under them and I had no doubt that mine did too.

"Sleep well?" I asked him.

"Wonderful," he replied sarcastically.

"Just shut up," I said to him. He shrugged.

"You asked."

"I know." You know, Edward can be a real smart-alec sometimes and it's usually in the worst of situations. "What's with the freaking' snow?" Everyone was surprised by my sudden outburst. "It must be the end of the world if it's snowing in LA!" People looked over and laughed in agreement. These people lived in LA. They had places to go, places to be. Many meetings had been canceled due to the untimely storm.

"Agreed!" Someone from the terminal shouted. As people began to talk about my sudden outburst, that surprised even me, normal enemies bonded and became acquaintances. Edward reached over and put his arm around me.

"Such a mystery Bella."

"Ugh," I groaned. "I feel so grimy." I lifted my greasy hair with my fingers and then scowled. "It's gross." My normally perfect skin was greasy too, and I could feel the pores on my face being to clog up.

"You still look absolutely stunning," Edward responded.

"You know, if that comment didn't make me feel so good right now, I'd slap you." He only laughed. I tried to pry my fingers through my bedraggled hair. It wasn't working, so I left well enough alone.

"At least the snow's showing signs of stopping," he commented.

"Yeah, at least," I replied sarcastically.

"I have to leave after the roads clear up," he said. "I have to help my parents with work around the house and start looking for a job. Things are changing Bella, no matter how much we want them to stay the same."

"A job?" I asked.

"Even with my dad working full-time and my mom working two part-time jobs, they can't afford the rent if I don't get a job."

"You're fourteen!" I exclaimed.

"Old enough," he muttered. I crossed my arms across my chest and huffed loudly and dramatically. "Love you too Bella."

"Better off than me. No parents, only one living relative, going to live at a group home."

* * * * *

We were stuck in the airport for two more days. The snow had stopped two days ago but we needed to wait for it to melt.

When the planes were coming in and going out again, the one of the two guards grabbed my bag. I stood up and went over to Edward. I hugged him lightly and then backed away.

"I'm not going," I whispered.

"You don't have a choice," he replied.

"It's not a choice," I snapped. "It's a path, and I'm taking it." I turned and started to run. Edward was the only one who stood a chance of catching me, but I left him, stunned, behind me in the airport. "I'm so sorry Edward," I whispered under my breath. But I kept running and didn't look back. I was running away from so many things, my unpredictable future, my past, people who didn't understand. I liked the feeling. For once, I felt free and invincible.

* * * * *

**Bella is running away from so many things. Will she ever be able to live normal again or adjust to life on the run? Will she see Edward again? To be continued…**

**This is meant to be a one-shot. If i get ten reviews though, i will continue it**


	2. Moving

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Twilight**

I kept running. I guess I wasn't losing much. Both of my parents had been killed and I had no where to go anymore. Legally, I should be in my aunt's custody. In reality, I'm not. I'm the government's child. My aunt probably thinks I'm dead while everyone who's ever known me thinks she's dead. That seems to be the only sensible answer to why she hasn't looked for me yet.

My lungs ached and burned, I must have run at least a mile or two by now. In cold weather, it's not a good thing to do. I sighed and sat myself down on a bench beside an empty fountain. Slick, black ice coated the cement, I'm surprised that I hadn't slipped. Snow was piled on the sides of the road, where else was it to go?

I heard the sound of faint, padded footsteps behind me, but I was too tired to even bother turning around. I rested my head in my hands and put my elbows on my knees.

"If you put your hands on your head and stand up, you'll catch your breath faster and you won't cramp up," he said. I couldn't help but laugh at the voice I would have known anywhere, Edward's voice.

"I run track and you think I don't know that?" I replied sarcastically. He laughed. "No," I said. "I just need to think." He cam and sat himself next to me.

"About what?"

"What's going to happen to me? Where am I going to go?" I asked rhetorically.

"I don't know. You have an aunt, right?" I nodded. I thought that no one knew. "Then, you'll probably move in with her. My family would take you in if they could, but we just can't afford it right now."

"I understand." I sighed. "I've never even met my aunt."

"Wow, that should be umm… interesting?" He mused.

"Talk about it." I was nervous. Of course I was. It's not every day you go to live with someone you're related to, but never met.

"Where does she live?" Edward asked.

"How am I supposed to know? I've never met the woman!" Yeah, I was angry. But at least Edward cared enough to ask. "Sorry, I'm just… frustrated doesn't even cover it." Edward nodded in understanding.

"Well, no matter what happens Bella, I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too," I replied. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"God has a way with making things work out for love," he said. He sounded so sure. If there was a God up there I wanted to shout at him. Edward was faithful; I was not. How could I believe in him when my life had been so horrible? My mother had loved God more than anyone and look what happened to her.

"G-God," I whispered. "If you're up there, please help me, make things work. Amen." I felt Edward smile against my skin.

"Finally, I've gotten you to believe."

"I'm still not sure. He listens to so many people's prayers and even when he doesn't help them, everybody loves him anyway. I just don't get it."

"It won't matter. No matter what happens, he always listens. He's always there. Just like I am for you."

* * * * *

I put the last of my belongings into a box and then loaded it into Edward's dad's truck. Basically I had my clothes and my sketchbook and journal. I sat in the back quietly with Edward while his dad drove. A million questions ran through my mind. Will she like me? What's she like?

"Don't worry. She'll love you," Edward said, as if reading my mind. He smiled. "You're easy to read." As we pulled up to the house, only 4 blocks away from Edward's, I felt myself crouching up and pulling back from the house and into Edward's arms. The house wasn't bad, actually rather nice in comparison to the other nearby houses.

"It's all right," Edward whispered to me. He slowly backed out of the car, taking me with him and encouraged me toward the inviting house. Edward's dad was behind us with my three boxes. I knocked slowly and quietly. The door opened slowly, just a crack, and then my aunt flung it open wide.

"I can't believe it's you!" She cried, prying me from Edward's arm and wrapping me in a loving embrace. "Your mother told me you had died." I was stunned. "She always told me about you and she said your eyes were the prettiest thing she'd ever seen." She pulled me back to look. "And she was right. The darkest brown. You can't tell were the pupil ends and iris starts." She swept my bangs from my eye and then gasped. "Your father…" she trailed off while she let her finger trace over the scar on my other, milky blue, eye.

"Yes," I replied nodding.

"Well, all of you come in. Let me get you something to eat." Edward and I sat down on the loveseat while his dad sat on the single chair. "Do you like Coke?" she called from the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you," I called back. She handed me a small glass with Coke and then sat down.

"Thank you for bringing her," my aunt said to Edward's dad. "I'm Anna-Maria Swan, Bella's dad's sister." Edward's dad stood up and shook Aunt Swan's hand.

"We have to go now," Edward's dad said, pulling Edward up from the couch. As they left, I couldn't help but think, maybe living here wouldn't be so bad.

**Ok, i know that bella doesn't have an aunt named Anna-Maria but it went with my story.**


End file.
